Getting Tired of All The Bullshit
by Amaz.333
Summary: When Parker Jones comes up to a station in the middle of no where, she has no idea what she's getting into. Meeting up with an old friend, reunited with herself and facing off with God's soldiers. *This story is under revision and will be replaced at a later date.
1. Old Women And Baby Teeth

The desert was hot. I had my bag slung over my shoulder, and my guitar in its case hitting the back of my thigh as I walked. I took another swig from my canteen (it kept the water cool) since I saw a gas station. "Weird place for a station." I mumbled to myself.

I took out my iPod and saw that the battery was slightly lower then earlier. The bell on the door dinged as I walked in. I found a booth with an outlet and plugged up my iPod, just in case. "What can I get for you?" a pretty waitress asked, "We're having a special on steaks."

"Thanks, but I'll take a burger." I smiled. She nodded and left. There was a guy banging on a TV.

"Lord as my witness, Bob, one of these days, that thing's gonna hit you back." the black man at the fryer said.

"What are you talking about, Percy? We got a special relationship here." I smiled at the mans retort.

"Yeah, they got names for that kind of relationship." I took out a small leather bound book, and began to read from it. There was a girl at the Jukebox swaying her hips to the music. Her short skirt barely covering her pale legs.

"It's disgusting." A woman said, as she watched the girl. I hope that's her mom.

The man sitting across from the tight lipped woman, sighed, "You're right. It is disgusting."

"Really, how can she go out in public looking like that?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't know. Why don't we just ask her?" I didn't feel like listening, but I smirked when the woman was concerned with getting embarrassed. "Audrey, your mother was wondering if you got dressed this morning…with the specific intention of showing your ass off to the entire world." the man said. I snorted, that was pretty funny.

"Yeah, because I woke up hoping to get double-teamed…by a couple of meth-head truckers in some bathroom of a desert shithole." the girl said, turning to look at her parents. "It's a good thing we got stuck here." and she turned back to the Jukebox.

"I feel satisfied with that answer. I really do." the dad said. _I like these people._

The mother sighed, and I glanced up at her, "I'm being punished for something, I know it." I shook my head. _Well, I like the daughter and dad._

Tight lipped momma kept complaining about the fact that they were stuck here, I was trying hard to ignore them. "You play guitar?" The girl asked me, a flirtatious tone in her voice. _Ha! She thinks I'm a guy._ I honestly love it when people confuse me for a dude, that way I can screw with their heads. I didn't change my facial expression, or even look up at her, but I took a sip of the coffee I ordered from Charlie (the pretty waitress) and nodded my head.

Audrey got up from her seat and sat down in front of me. "Will you teach me how to play?" she asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Let me see your fingers." I said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your fingers. Let me see them." I repeated. She held out her hands and I faked examining them. "You'll be easy to teach." I smirked. Charlie came back in from her break with a black guy following. Bob was telling her some shit, I really didn't care, and she retorted with some remark that I didn't catch.

The TV went to static while Bob went out to talk to some guy who was fixing a car. I felt a pang in the scar on my back. I only got that pang when something bad was coming. Bob had tried to get the TV working again but it just went to the emergency channel.

Bob had Percy check out his old radio for news about the TV's, and I stared down at the words on my book.

"Maybe there was an earthquake." Howard suggested.

"A lot of people could be hurt." Percy replied.

"Not if it was centered in the desert." Bob stated.

"Exactly. Could be nothing to worry about." Howard agreed.

"So then why is the TV out?" asked momma.

"Well, maybe it was terrorists." Audrey commented.

"For crying out loud, there's no use speculating." Bob snapped. "I'll just call my brother up. He'll probably know something."

"I don't think so." said the black guy, walking in from the back.

"What do you mean?" Bob asked.

"I was just on the phone. The shit cut off in the middle of my conversation." he informed. "I want my money back."

"This is perfect. Absolutely perfect." Tight lips said.

"Calm down." Howard told her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Everybody, simmer down." Bob said, waving his hands. "Nothing to get excited about. They're probably working on the lines. Besides, Jeep's gonna have your car fixed up quick. Then you're gonna be on your way."

"Good." Howard said, calmly.

I heard a car pull up and the pang came back again. My grip on my book got tighter as I anticipated. I picked up my guitar case and laid it on the table. The bell rang and an old woman came wobbling in. "Have a seat wherever you want ma'am, specials are on the board." Charlie said. Audrey looked from the old lady to me.

I pulled out my guitar and sat on the edge of the booth, tuning it. "I already know what I want." the old woman smiled. The pain in my scar spread to the back of my neck.

"Okay. What'll it be?"

"I'll have a steak, please."

"How'd you like that cooked?"

"Rare, if you would. And water and no ice."

"Coming right up." I strummed the strings of my guitar slightly, trying to suppress the wincing I was dieing to do.

" 'Charlie' is it?" the old woman asked, before she could leave.

"Yeah."

"What an unusual name for a girl."

"So they say. Be right back with your water." Charlie said.

"Hello. I'm Gladys, Gladys Foster." poor old woman.

"Oh, hello, Gladys. It's so nice to meet you." Tight lip greeted. "I'm Sandra and this is my husband, Howard." Sandra introduced.

"What a nice-looking young couple." Gladys smiled, while Charlie set the water down. "What brings you up to these parts?"

"We're on our way to Scottsdale. But our car broke down, and we're stuck here while it's getting fixed." Sandra said, hinting to Howard.

"What a nuisance." Gladys shook her head.

"Say, Gladys, you know, the lines seem to be down around here. The phone and the TV. And I was just wondering if you…might have heard something on your way up about what's going on." Sandra asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, sweetheart. It'll all be over soon." I kept up my playing, inching closer to the storage compartment in the guitar case.

Who I guess was Jeep came in. He completely ignored Howard when he tried to get his attention. "That's a mighty fine instrument you got there, sweetie." Gladys said, looking at me. I nodded. "Oh, thank you dear!" Gladys exclaimed when Charlie brought her steak to her. "How far along are you?" she asked.

"Oh, just about there." Charlie smiled.

"The father must be very proud."

"I wouldn't know."

"He's…"

"Out of sight, out of mind." Charlie shrugged.

"I see." Gladys nodded. "So, I take it, you're not married."

"No."

"That's too bad."

"No. I prefer it that way. I don't need a man telling me what to do." Charlie shrugged again.

"But what about the baby?"

"I got it under control."

"But it's gonna burn." I flipped open the compartment and got ready to pull out my gun.

"What'd you just say?" Charlie asked, all niceness gone.

"I said, your fucking baby's gonna burn." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. I'd stopped strumming by this time.

"Go to hell, lady." Charlie said, storming off.

Gladys just laughed and started eating her _rare steak. "All those little babies are gonna burn."_

"_Uh, Gladys." Sandra tried saying._

"_Shut up, you stupid fucking cunt. All you do is complain, complain, complain."_

"_What?" Howard shouted. Audrey covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "What did you just say?" Sandra tried to keep Howard from standing but he did anyway. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'd like you to apologize to my wife." He got too close and Gladys took a chunk out of him._

"_You're all gonna fucking die." the old lady shouted. She climbed up on the ceiling and Bob was firing, but he got knocked out, and she went after Jeep. Just as she was nearing him, 'cause he couldn't shoot her, I fired my gun, hitting her in the head. Sandra was shouting for help with Howard._

_I walked back over to Audrey, returning my guitar to its case. "Be ready for a lot of that, kid." I said, sticking my gun in the back of my pants, after putting it on safety of course. Audrey was shaking, and rocking back and forth. "Sorry." I sighed, and walked away. _


	2. Hello, Old Friend

The people came back. Clouds of insects were flying over head. "Jesus, she's burning up." Bob commented when they were looking at Gladys. "How is that possible? She's been dead for an hour."

"I don't give a fuck how long she's been dead. Bitch just walked on the ceiling. She ain't staying in here." Unnamed black guy, A.K.A. Kyle said.

Bob and Jeep carried her out "Old Bitch is heavy, hold her up Jeep."

"I'm trying."

"Where are the flies?" Bob asked. Kyle and I followed them out with some guns.

"How am I supposed to know. Are you asking me to explain the behavior of a motherfucking pestilence?" Bob and Jeep carried Gladys to a dumpster when Kyle saw something. "Hey, somebody's coming."

"Now what?" Bob asked, when he saw the cop car. "All right. Now we're talking."

"Wait a second. L.A.P.D.?" Jeep asked. Bob and Jeep looked at Kyle.

"I'm from Vegas, man."

"Give me the gun." Bob said.

The car pulled up and Charlie came running out. A tall man stepped out. "Take one more step and I'll drop you right there." Bob threatened.

I watched the man. No pang came from my scar. "Is that how you greet all your customers?" he asked, his voice smooth.

"Mister, after what we've been through…you're lucky we don't shoot you first and greet you later." Bob said. "Now, let me see them teeth." When the guy didn't do anything Bob started shouting. "Your teeth, goddamn it! Let me see them!"

He barred his teeth, and they weren't sharp at all. I let out a sigh of relief, I was hoping my sense didn't stop working on me suddenly.

"No shark teeth, Pop." Jeep pointed out.

"Okay, then." Bob said. "How about you tell us your name?"

"Michael."

Bob lowered his gun, and stepped forward. "I'm sorry about that, Michael. We had this old lady in here who went crazy in my place. She had these teeth. Never seen anything like it." he said, gesturing to his mouth, "Practically bit a man in half. What are you doing out here, anyway?" he asked. "You don't look like any policeman I ever saw. Even one from L.A." I watched as Michael turned and saw Gladys over by the dumpster. Bob turned to us, "But he's gotta be, right? I mean, who the hell would be crazy enough to steal a cop car?"

"You don't know, do you?" Michael asked.

"Don't know what?" Kyle asked.

"We don't know anything. Nothing works. The TV, the radio, the phone." Charlie informed.

"I'm running out of time." Michael said, walking forward.

"Now, you just hold on there, fella." Bob said, snapping his gun back to pointing at Michael. "You better start talking, or you just get the hell out of here." Michael stole his gun and pointed it at his head. Kyle pulled his and pointed it at Michael, and Bob looked like he was about to shit himself. I sighed.

"Dad, just tell him you're sorry." Jeep said. But Bob refused, shutting his eyes, ready to go. Percy came out, being the voice of reason.

"Hey, son! Son, now, I'm sure you don't wanna go spilling blood for no good reason…in front of all these decent people now. Now, what do you say about just letting Bob go? Then you can be on your way, nice and easy." Percy said, as calmly as he could muster.

Michael took a hand off of the gun, but kept it at Bob's head. "They're here." Michael stated, looking out at the desert. The pang shot through my scar again, and I pulled my gun out. "You're gonna need this." Michael said, returning the gun to Bob.

"Wait, who's here?" Charlie asked.

I sighed, "More like her." I nodded my head over to Gladys.

"What do you mean like her?" Kyle asked. Michael went to the trunk of the cop car and pulled out duffle bags of guns, handing over a machine gun to everyone.

Bob walked towards his son when he was handed a gun, "Hold on. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Dad, I can handle it." Jeep retorted.

"He can handle it." Michael said, grabbing the rest of the guns and walking towards the station.

"He doesn't have a choice." I said, shaking my head and following Michael. As he passed Charlie he handed her a hand gun.

"Don't do anything brave." Michael said.

"What' happening?" Sandra asked as she and her daughter walked outside.

"You better go back inside." I said.

We barricaded all of the doors, and got to stations. I stood beside Michael and the power went out. "Everybody stay calm." Percy ordered.

"Okay, we're locked in here, so what the fuck we doing now?" Kyle asked. Michael looked up at the ceiling.

"Parker, stay here with them." Michael commanded going with Percy, Bob and Kyle to the roof.

I was in a chair strumming my guitar. "Really? You're gonna play a damn guitar while this is happening." Sandra asked, holding on to Howard.

"Yep, keeps my mind off things." I shrugged.

"I'd say about now your mind should be on things." Jeep said, staring out the window. Everyone went to the window when they heard it. The ice cream song.

"Sick fucks." I sighed. After the ice cream guy went down, more cars started coming, "It would be a good idea to get away from the windows." I said to Sandra Audrey and Howard. I put down my guitar and grabbed a machine gun, but they wouldn't move. One guy got in, and Howard was taken. While they were trying to keep Howard from being pulled outside, Charlie was grabbed and pulled too.

"Charlie!" Jeep yelled. He tried pulling her back, but the guy had a tight grip on her. I took out a knife that Michael had given me and cut his arm off.

Michael came down and we both started firing off our machine guns out the windows. Once we stopped, they started to retreat.

Sandra tried climbing out the window to get Howard, but Michael picked her up and moved her away. "No." he said.

"No, he's out there. He's alive." she begged. "He's out there. He's out there."

"He's gone." Michael said. The lack of compassion in his voice made me cringe. "He's gone."

Jeep was helping a panting Charlie up. "Thanks." she said, looking at me.

"I told you not to do anything brave." Michael scolded.

Kyle and Percy came from the roof, "We got them running." he then looked to sobbing Sandra. "What happened?" he asked.

"Someone needs to be on the roof." I said.

"I'll go." Percy volunteered.

"Hold on." Bob said, storming in. "You better start talking."


	3. Digging Up The Past

"The last time God lost faith in man…he sent a flood. This time, he sent what you see outside." I was sitting against the wall, listening to his smooth voice.

"Are you saying this is the Apocalypse?" Percy asked.

"I'm saying this is an extermination." Michael corrected. "Those things outside are just vessels. They're possessed. The weakest willed are the easiest to turn."

"Possessed by what? Demons." Kyle asked. I snorted.

"No. No." Michael said, slightly sad, but didn't show it on his face.

I sighed, "By angels."

"No, no, wait, wait, wait. Hold on, you two." Percy said, a bit insulted, I guess. "I don't know what book you've been reading…but in my version, the angels are the good guys."

"Well, the truth, I'm afraid, is never that simple." Michael sighed.

"Bullshit. I'm not a pastor, but I've never heard of no ice-cream man…or old lady eating raw meat, jumping on the ceiling with baby teeth. So I don't know what you talking about." Kyle said.

"Hold on. How do you know so much about them?" Jeep asked.

Michael looked at me, "Because until last night, I was on their side." my heart fluttered at the fact that he wasn't an angel anymore.

"So you're saying-" Jeep was cut off by Bob.

"Yeah, that's right. Yesterday I was fucking Santa Claus. I mean, you know this is crazy, right? I mean, I don't even believe in God."

"Well, that's just fine, Bob. He doesn't believe in you, either." I said, standing up and rubbing my hands on my pants before walking over to Michael. "He doesn't believe in any of this anymore."

"I knew this day was coming. I just didn't think I'd be around to see it."

"Come on, Percy. What are we even talking about this for? Angels and possessed people? It's not real! It's-" Bob said, astounded that everyone believed this.

"Have you looked outside, Bob?" Percy asked. "I mean, those people aren't exactly our regular customers."

"Wait, so are you here to protect us?" Audrey asked. I turned to her. Not exactly…

"No, not you. Her." Michael said, looking to Charlie.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because your child is the only hope humanity has of surviving." I stated simply.

Charlie started laughing at us, but her laughter died down when our expressions were still serious. "Wait, wait. Wait a minute. This can't be happening to me. I mean, I'm nobody. I'm just a waitress. I don't even own a car."

"None of that matters anymore." Michael informed. "Either your child lives or mankind dies."

"So we're supposed to hold those things off till the baby gets here?" Kyle asked.

"That's it." I said.

"I'm only eight months pregnant." Charlie stated.

"This shit can't be happening, man." Kyle sighed.

Sandra finally started talking, "How are we supposed to survive here for a month?"

"We won't have to." I said.

Charlie nodded her head. "It's coming soon, isn't it?"

"Yes." again, the lack of compassion in Michaels voice made me want to cringe, "Listen. I simply don't care what you people believe. And those things outside, they don't care, either. They just want the child dead."

"And where do you fit into all of this?" Kyle asked.

"I was sent to earth nine years ago to train her to fight, and teach her about the supernatural world so that she could hunt down the evil and destroy it." Michael said, not really looking up at anyone.

"Wait! You're a girl?" Audrey asked. "But…I thought you were a guy."

I smirked. "I get that a lot."

"So…how come God chose you?" Jeep asked.

"She's part demon." Michael answered for me.

"So you can like, pull some fancy mojo and get us out of this mess?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head, my smirk gone, "I'm only _part_ demon. So basically I'm human like the rest of you." I sighed. "Now, this first attack was a test of our strength. The next will be a test of our weakness." I said, picking up a gun and loading it. I could feel Michaels eyes on me, burning holes into the side of my head. "Now, we can sit here and discuss it or you can try and help me." Michael cut in.

The pang in my scar came again, "But believe me, something much worse is on the way." I sighed.

I was in the bathroom, trying to calm my nerves. God, the guy I'd been serving for almost technically nine years, officially three. The guy I put my faith in when there was no other option. I wasn't happy with God, hadn't been from the start, but I served him none the less. Even though my life was fucked up, he never actually turned his back on me. And now, he has…he's turned his back on the world.

"You still take solitary time in the bathroom?" Michael asked, coming in.

I sighed, "You're still a guy, dude, and this is the _girls _room." I leaned against the sink glancing at him through the mirror.

"Three years ago, when I left," he started, cutting to the chase. "You asked me not to leave." I shrugged. "You said you loved me, and you didn't want me to go." I shrugged again. "I told you that I could never love you in such a way." he whispered. I didn't notice my grip on the sink got tighter, until he took my hands in his and pulled them away. "It was only because I was an angel." He whispered into my ear. I felt his hot breath on my neck, which aroused me, and I pulled away.

"I don't think this is the time or place." I said sternly, walking to the door. "And don't use a past tense when it comes to how I feel about you." I snapped. Before I could even open the damn door, he had me against it, back facing him, and he locked the door.

"I want you to hear what I have to say." he growled.

My breath was caught in my chest, "Jesus, you angels are touchy." I tried to sound as cocky and sarcastic as I could, but that was hard to do with my voice quivering from fear and pleasure.

I remember the first time I had those feelings at the same time. I was fifteen and we were finally full out battling. We'd sparred before, but now, was to see how far I'd actually come. Michael had gotten me pinned to the floor, accidentally landing between my legs. He wasn't holding back in our fight, so I was filled with the fear that I had lost when I wasn't holding back, either. But, there was that pleasure erupting through my body, just feeling how close he was to me.

"Before, when I was an angel, I didn't know what to do with the feelings I had for you. I was falling in love with you, and that's why I was called back to heaven. I was supposed to stay with you another year, but it was a complication."

"Can I please turn around." I groaned. "I don't like this position." He obliged to my request and turned me to face him. "So you were sent back to heaven because you were falling in love with me?" I asked, staring at his chest. (What? I'm short!)

"Yes." he sighed. "And all the while I was home, I couldn't stop thinking of you. When I got the order to send angels to earth to exterminate mankind, the first thought I had was you. The human side of you would be destroyed, and all that would be left is the demon, and that would push us farther apart." he sighed

"And then, you thought of the rest of mankind." I chuckled. He nodded. "So then, what now? Now that you're human?" I asked, still not looking at him

I felt Michael take my face in his hands and make me look at him. I stared into his eyes. _Damn, this is corny…I thought. "Now…we don't let anything distract us from the mission. The odds are against us, and we need to do whatever necessary to protect that woman and her baby."_

_My heart sank lower then my stomach, "Right…the mission." I didn't bother hiding my disappointment. I pushed Michael off me and unlocked the door. "Then let's get to it." I said, "Like you said; the odds are against us." and I left him behind._


	4. Poetry To Relax

**Michael:**

Her body shivered under mine as I pressed her against the door. "I want you to hear what I have to say." I told her, unintentionally growling.

I felt her breath catch, as she replied, trying to sound cocky and sarcastic, "Jesus, you angels are touchy." but her voice was quivering. My body was tense, filled with frustration of two kinds. One; that she wouldn't listen to me, two; I wanted her.

The first time I'd ever felt this was when she was fifteen. I'd had her pinned to the floor during our battle, accidentally landing between her legs. I was so close to her, and even then, her body trembled beneath me.

"Before, when I was an angel, I didn't know what to do with the feelings I had for you. I was falling in love you, and that's why I was called back to heaven. I was supposed to stay with you another year, but it was a complication." I explained, pushing past my all too human desire.

"Can I please turn around." she groaned. It wasn't much of a question. "I don't like this position." I obliged remembering how she hated not being able to get out of being pinned, though I knew at the moment she wouldn't attempt escaping. "So you were sent back to heaven because you were falling in love with me?" she asked, repeating what I said.

"Yes." I sighed. "And all the while I was home, I couldn't stop thinking of you. When I got the order to send angels to earth to exterminate mankind, the first thought I had was you. The human side of you would be destroyed, and all that would be left is the demon, and that would push us farther apart." I informed, sighing yet again.

"And then, you thought of the rest of mankind." she said, chuckling. I nodded, "So then, what now? Now that you're human?" she asked, staring at my chest.

I took her face in my hands and lifted her head so she would have to look at me. I stared down into her brown eyes, wanting nothing more then just to take her now. But there was a task at hand, one that would alter mankind forever, and I had to stay focused._ We_ had to stay focused. "Now…we don't let anything distract us from the mission. The odds are against us, and we need to do what ever necessary to protect that woman and her baby." I answered.

She didn't bother to hide the disappointment she felt. "Right…the mission." she sighed. Parker pushed me off of her, unlocking the door. "Then, let's get to it." she said, trying to force joy into her voice. "Like you said; the odds are against us." and she left me there, in the bathroom.

I was moving boards to another room, when Jeep came by. "So what did you do.. You know, before you came here?" he asked.

"I was a soldier." I replied, "I was a general in his army."

"Well, what changed? What made you leave?"

"I was given an order I didn't believe in. He lost faith." I explained. "I didn't."

"Well, how come you still have faith?" he asked, yet another question. My thought went straight to Parker. "I mean, it seems like everything I have faith in…causes me nothing but trouble."

I sighed, "When God chose your kind…as the object of his love…I was the first in all heaven to bow down before you. My love. My hope for mankind, was no less than his." He stared at me as I told him. "But I have watched you trample that gift. I've watched you kill each other over race and greed…waging war over dust and rubble and the words in old books. And yet, in the midst of all this darkness…" My thoughts returned to Parker, "I see some people who will not be bowed…I see some people who will not give up…even when they know all hope is lost. Some people…" I walked closer. "…who realize that being lost is so close to being found." Parker had said that to me once. I would never forget that day. "I see you, Jeep. Fifteen years old, your mother leaves. Your father withdraws from the world. And you spend the next five years of your young life…helping him find his way home. You love a woman who bears the child of another…and you love her with no thought of yourself…even though you know she may never love you the way you love her. You, Jeep. You and Parker are the reason I still have faith."

He stared at me for a moment. "Why Parker?" he asked.

"Both her parents were killed before her very eyes when she was seven, leaving her all alone in this world. She was sent to foster care where she was beaten and raped. Then she ran away when she was ten, on her birthday, and lived alone on the streets in a box in an ally. I came along and trained her to fight. Since then, she has hunted down evil and destroyed it in the name of God, though it seemed to her he had betrayed her by stealing her parents away." I said. "And now that God has turned his back on humanity, she is here, helping to protect that which is good, and destroying the evil, as was her promise to God. Parker honors her word, and loves with all her heart." I felt terrible at the end, because she loved me… "It's almost time for the next shift."

**Parker:**

For the millionth time I was reading the leather bound book. It kept me from going insane. There was screaming and I heard Audrey start yelling. I ran over and Percy ran out after Sandra. She was screaming for Howard when Percy threw her back in.

Percy fell forward, dead, his back burned to the spine.

Sandra was tied to a chair and Audrey had some happy pills she was gonna give her. "Here, um, mom. If you take some of these, you're gonna feel better, okay?" her mother just nodded and took it with the water.

"This is your fault." Sandra said, glaring down at Audrey. I watched them closely. "We were only moving because of you. We sacrificed everything…for you."

"N-no, you- you wanted to go." Audrey corrected. "You said that you wanted to."

"I loved my house." Sandra continued. "I loved my life, and you have ruined it. You ruined everything! Everything!"

"Enough." I stated at the same time Kyle did as he walked in.

"You're just gonna sit here and torture your daughter like this?" he asked.

Audrey covered her mouth trying to keep from crying. I stood and put my hand on her shoulder. "Come with me." I sighed, pulling her up gently. Audrey followed me, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. I lead her to the bathroom.

"She's right…" she sobbed.

"She was not right. She was wrong to say what she said." I shut my eyes and pulled out the book. "Even if she was telling the truth- it wasn't _your _fault that _they _decided to go, even if it was for you." I said. She looked up at me, and I handed her the book. "It'll help ease the pain." I sighed, opening it to the first page. "It did for me, maybe it will for you."

"_Everyman, I will go with thee and be thy guide, in thy most need to go by thy side." she read. _

"_These are works that I collected from different books and such." I smiled._

"_I was never good at reading poetry…will you read it to me?" she asked. I nodded, and took the book back. After she cleaned her face we went back out to the dining area where I let her sit in my arms. _

" _This Lunar Beauty; _

_This lunar beauty_

_Has no history,_

_Is complete and early;_

_If beauty later_

_Bear any feature_

_It had a lover_

_And is another._

_This like a dream_

_Keeps other time,_

_And daytime is_

_The loss of this;_

_For time is inches_

_And the heart's changes_

_Where ghost has haunted,_

_Lost and wanted._

_But this was never_

_A ghost's endeavor_

_Now, finished this,_

_Was ghost at ease;_

_And till it pass_

_Love shall not near_

_The sweetness here_

_Nor sorrow take_

_His endless look.'"_

"_That was pretty." Audrey yawned. I smiled down at her._

"_The Question;_

_To ask the hard question is simple:_

_Asking at meeting_

_With the simple glance of acquaintance_

_To what these go_

_And how these do;_

_To ask the hard question is simple,_

_The simple act of the confused will._

_But the answer is hard and hard to remember:_

_On steps or on shore_

_The ears listening_

_To words at meeting,_

_The eyes looking_

_At the hands helping,_

_Are never sure_

_Of what they learn_

_From how these things are done,_

_And forgetting to listen or see_

_Makes forgetting easy,_

_Only remembering the method of remembering_

_Remembering only in another way,_

_Only the strangely exciting lie,_

_Afraid_

_To remember what the fish ignored,_

_How the bird escaped, or if the sheep obeyed._

_Till, losing memory,_

_Bird, fish, and sheep are ghostly,_

_And ghosts must do again_

_What gives them pain._

_Cowardice cries_

_For windy skies,_

_Coldness for water,_

_Obedience for a master._

_Shall memory restore_

_The steps and the shore,_

_The face and meeting place;_

_Shall the bird live,_

_Shall the fish dive,_

_And sheep obey_

_In a sheep's way;_

_Can love remember_

_The question and the answer,_

_For love recover_

_What has been dark and rich and warm all over'_

_What's In Your Mind, My Dove, My Coney; This will be the last for today._

_What's in your mind, my dove, my coney;_

_Do thoughts grow like feathers, the dead end of life;_

_Is it making love or counting money,_

_Or raid on the jewels, the plans of a thief?_

_Open your eyes, my dearest dallier;_

_Let hunt with your hands for escaping me;_

_Go through the motions of exploring the familiar;_

_Stand on the brink of the warm white day._

_Rise with the wind, my great big serpent;_

_Silence the birds and darken the air;_

_Change me with terror, alive in a moment;_

_Strike for the heart and have me there.'"_

_Audrey had started to feel better and we got off the floor. We found a station that worked, and it turned out there was militia, but Michael didn't want to take the chance of going down there with a baby coming so soon. _


	5. I Close My Eyes For A Few Minutes

It was dark again. Audrey was with Kyle on the roof, and I was down in the dinning area. The power came back on. "We back in business?" Bob asked.

"No…I don't think so." Michael said, looking towards the windows. Bob, Jeep and Charlie went to see what was going on out side.

The scar on my back suddenly burned white hot. "Michael!" I gasped, clutching his arm as I leaned over holding it.

"Is it?" He asked. I shook my head. "N-no, but he's getting closer." I panted. Michael wrapped his arms around me and held me up.

"Go to the back, you need to lie down." he whispered, pushing me towards the back.

I protested, "What about-?" he cut me off.

"I'll handle it, rest." he said. When he got me in the back I sat down, knowing it was useless arguing with him. Instead of sleeping, like he wanted, I pressed my back against the cold wall, and shut my eyes to meditate. I wouldn't sleep…I couldn't, the nightmares would come again if I did.

"By that which is mine by birth right of my demonic blood…allow me entrance." I whispered. Blood ran down my cheeks like tears, as I cleared my mind, and steadied my breathing. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by fire, and death. I was in Hell. Real Hell. Satan's domain.

I stepped through the flames, keeping my eyes trained on what was in front of me, because I knew if I looked around I would be pulled into the world of torture, and I would be trapped forever.

Being only part demon, it's important to know where you're going in Hell. Full breads are very racist, and they _will_ kill any half bread or less if they got the chance. Unfortunately, I'm less than half, so I'm shit out of luck if I get caught here…alone. But, I know where I'm going, and that's to see my greatx7 grandfather, who is, by the way, one of the most powerful full bread demons in Hell. He also totes around my demon soul with him down here, as requested by me…it carries all my nightmares that have a tendency to slip up to my subconscious and torture me, and it holds all of my demonic powers.

Michael had showed me how to do this, but asked that I not make contact with my greatx7 grandfather. I did a good job of not listening to him sometimes, too.

"Abomination." came a hiss. I froze in one place, trying to keep my eyes on my destination, which wasn't too far. "What are you doing here, again?" the demon asked, as he circled me.

"I'm here to speak with the ancient one." I stated in a strong voice. 'Ancient one' was what you called a demon when they had lived since the dawn of Hell, or since the fall of Lucifer. My grandfather was the second.

"You do not have the right!" the demon snapped.

"By that of my blood, I do."

"What little blood." another demon mocked. There were now four or five demons surrounding me. When demons are possessing someone, their power level decreases, which is why it's easier to take them on earth, because full breeds can't cross over, half breeds already have a human body, and they stay on the living plane so it doesn't matter. But when a full breed is in Hell, with no human vessel, their power is to it's full extent, and that is not good for me.

They stopped wasting time and lunged at me, but was stopped by a sudden force. There in front of my stood a half breed. I could only tell because she didn't look crazy ugly like the full breeds. That and she was-

**Michael:**

"She's just a kid! You can't just let her die!" Charlie shouted at me, as Audrey had jumped down from the roof to save Kyle. The van had pulled up to get gas but it was a trap. Angels came driving up in the bodies of punk rock men and women. Kyle had gone to save the little boy but he had been possessed too and killed him.

I looked at Charlie, her expression matched what Parker would have had if she were here. I wouldn't have been able to stop Parker if she were out here…she would have just climbed to the roof and gotten out anyway, she was always good at not listening to me. "I swear if you don't do something, I will." When I didn't move or say anything, Charlie went to grab a gun.

"Wait. You stay here." I said, stopping her. "Open the door." I ordered Jeep as I grabbed a bigger gun. I walked out and shot down everyone in my path. When I finally reached the van, I did something I knew Parker would have pulled. I grabbed a gas pump and shot at the gasoline, causing a fire to erupt from the spigot, burning anyone in the way.

I pulled Audrey out of the van and we ran back to the station. "Come on! Go!" I yelled, and we made it just in time before the van exploded. My coat was smoking when we landed.

"I'll get some water!" Charlie shouted.

"Jeep." Bob called.

"In here! In here!" He called back. Charlie went to fill the bucket but yelped and dropped the pitcher.

"Don't be scared. I just wanna play with your baby."

**Parker:**

**The half breed was me. The part that my grandfather toted around with him down here. She hissed at the demons before us until they backed off and then she turned to me. "I've been wondering where you got off to." she smirked. My demon half looked exactly like me, only her eyes were black where they should have been white and her irises were the color of blood. "Gramps is on his way." she informed. At the sound of this, the demons scattered.**

"**What are you doing here, child?" the voice of my grandfather echoed around us. I turned to see he was still as beautiful as he was the first time I'd met him. Since he fell with Lucifer he had the appearance of a human, even if he was a full breed. **

"**I'm here to reclaim my other half." I sighed. My demon half started to laugh.**

"**I was wondering when you'd see the fire." she mocked, standing next to me.**

**I looked at her, "It's not the flames that I see."**

"**She has sworn her allegiance to a God who has turned his back on humanity." My grandfather said, disappointment clear in his sweet voice. "You should know better than anyone, that she will not break her vow, Daemonium." **

"**To protect that which is good and pure." I whispered, recalling the words that Michael had spoken to me. "That which God has given all his love, though it may trample his gift."**

"**Trample it they have, and yet he is still blind to their unworthiness." grandfather sighed. "It must be an agreement in the whole, weather Daemonium wishes to return to the world of the living with you, Parker." **

"**Parker made the vow to protect the humans while I was still apart of her." Daemonium said, stepping forward.**

"**But, you are a half on your own, you are not bound as she." **

"**I am. I made the vow as well. That's why I don't kill the humans like the rest of you." she pointed out. "I will return with her. We will become whole again." I watched her, as she smiled a very eudemon like smile.**

"**I'm sorry I gave you up." I sighed.**

"**I understand…you couldn't handle the nightmares that come with having me. You understand that I can't keep them from returning, right?" Daemonium asked, concern in her voice.**

**I nodded. I was very aware of that fact. "This is for the greater good. I need you." I said. **

**I could feel the smile on grandfather's face. "It will take time for your souls to adjust to the other again. You will not be able to fight as one until that time." We nodded, and took each others hands. **

**I opened my eyes, feeling better than I'd felt in years. I could feel the uneasy power coursing through my veins. Time…if only I had time on my side. I heard screaming and gun fire coming from the dinning room and picked up the knife Michael had given me. Smoke rose from my hand as the heavenly weapon touched my skin. I sighed, but smiled anyway, and made my way out of the back. **

**As I walked out I saw Bob getting choked to death by a little blond kid with his thumbs cut off. I grabbed him by the back of his sweater and pulled him off. I took the knife and slit his throat. "I close my eyes for a few minutes." I sighed, smirking. **

**Charlie gasped, and double over holding her stomach. "Oh God." she panted. "It's coming." she forced out. **


	6. Abomination

Michael was holding her against him as she screamed out in pain. I was positioned between her legs waiting for the head to show. "Just because I'm a girl does not mean I know how to do this." I snapped, glaring at Michael.

"Well, consider this your punishment for not listening to me." he snapped back. My expression changed from confusion to realization. I'd forgotten to wipe the blood from my face, so he knew I'd gone to Hell.

A pain I'd never felt before shot through my body and I screamed louder than Charlie. "Audrey!" I shouted, I couldn't hear myself screaming. "Audrey take my place!" I cried, moving away. There was a loud thundering horn that sounded through out the air. "Michael!" I screamed.

"Just stay calm and do exactly as I tell you." He said to Audrey.

"How do you know what to do?" she asked, freaking out.

"Parker!" he shouted at me. "Focus on the baby." he commanded. Tears were running down my face as the pain pulsed through my veins. Everything started shaking.

"What the fuck is that?" Audrey asked.

"He's coming!" I screamed, curling up into a ball.

"We need to hurry now, Charlie."

"This isn't exactly something you can hurry." Audrey snapped.

"Charlie. I need you to push. Push like you've never pushed before. Push." Michael said sternly.

"Michael! Who is coming?" Audrey asked.

"Push!" I heard the flashes of lightening. "Come on! That's it! Good!" Michael encouraged. I heard a babies cry and Audrey shout in joy but that's all. The pain took over and I all I could do was feel. I felt Michael's arms coil around me, and the steam rise from my skin as his made contact. I felt his lips on my shoulder, soothing the pain. I felt his breath as he spoke, answering whatever Charlie must have been asking him. My vision came back into focus and I watched as Charlie got up and left, her baby not in her arms. "Where is he?" I whispered.

"With Audrey…Charlie is having a tough time adjusting." She didn't want him…

I turned in his arms so I could face him. "Michael." I started, but he didn't let me continue. His lips were on mine in an instant.

"He's coming…I don't want to waste anymore time." he whispered, pushing me on my back.

Michael and I were gathering weapons when Jeep and his dad came in. "Something's happening." Jeep said.

"We need to go." Michael stated. "The possessed can't come near the child, but he's sent someone who can. Someone like me."

"Like you?" Bob asked.

"Gabriel." I answered.

Michael sighed. "He's come here to do what I wouldn't."

"You were the one who was supposed to kill the baby." Jeep realized. "That's the order you didn't obey."

I noticed Charlie, "We need to go. Gather up weapons."

"What is he talking about?" Charlie asked. When no one would answer she raised her voice. "Jeep what are you talking about?"

"We need to go now."

"Michael, Parker, answer me!" she shouted. Michael wouldn't speak.

I sighed. "The baby." she watched me. "The baby was never meant to be born." she looked at us like we'd just killed her mom and dad. "But the future has been unwritten. The child lives. And while he does, there's still hope."

She turned to Audrey. "Audrey, the baby." she said, wanting to hold him. As she handed him over, Sandra stood and grabbed him. Michael acted fast and pulled his gun, pointing it at her.

"Mom!" Audrey called.

"Audrey, come." Sandra called, holding out her hand.

"What are you doing?" Bob asked.

"You heard what he said. They just want the baby. I'll give them the baby, then they're gonna let us go." Sandra said as calmly as possible.

"You give him back to me, right now." Charlie said, forcing down tears.

"Why?" she asked. "You didn't even want him in the first place." The horn sounded again. "Come on Audrey, come with me." Audrey shook her head, refusing to go with her mother. "It's just one baby." she sobbed. "It's just one baby." she repeated.

She took a step back to the door and it opened, shining in a heavenly light. Michael fired and she dropped him. I dived for the child, catching him in my arms.

"Oh shit!" Audrey called. I saw the boots in front of me and looked up to see Gabriel staring down his nose at me.

"Abomination." he sneered, and he took his weapon thingy and tried to hit me with it. I rolled out of the way. He kept trying to get me, and I kept running. Bob stared firing off, but Gabriel used his wings as a shield and sliced his stomach. Jeep tried to run for his father but I stopped him, handing the baby to Charlie.

Michael threw me the car keys and I handed them to Jeep. "Don't be afraid. Find the prophets. Learn to read the instructions." I said, turning back to face the enemy.


	7. Tired Of All The Bullshit

"I knew he'd send you, Gabriel." Michael sighed, not able to look at his brother. I stood behind him, waiting. "You were always so eager to please him."

"Unlike you…" Gabriel's deep voice replied. "The rebellious son. Your wings." he commented. "They would have helped you know."

"To not feel their burden is a dream." Michael replied.

"Do you think you can defy him, like your demon whore?" he asked. "And not pay the price?"

"The child lives." Michael said, ignoring the comment about me. "He lives. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

Gabriel took in his brother's appearance. "Yours is a fool's sacrifice, Michael. You can help them run. But they won't escape. Neither will you, my brother."

"I'm not running anymore." Michael corrected. I held tight to the heavenly knife, ready for this fight. Michael took Gabriel's face in his hand, and looked him deep in the eyes. "It's enough. There's another way."

Gabriel's face was sad as he looked back at his brother, and took his hand. "There is no other way."

Michael and Gabriel fought and I waited for the best moment to lunge forward. His back was turned to me as he was concerned with hitting his brother. I jumped on his back and stabbed the knife through his side, but it was useless, the knife was too small, and he threw me off. I landed in a booth. Looking down I realized it was the one I sat at when I first came in, and my iPod was still plugged in and fully charged.

I went to get back up, but Gabriel took the knife and stabbed it through my leg. I screamed out in pain as it's heavenly properties were released into my blood stream. I watched as Michael fought and ended up on Gabriel's back, getting thrown into the ceiling, but he wouldn't let go. "That's enough." He breathed, but his brother wouldn't listen and he grabbed his weapon, pressing it against his chest. "Gabriel, that's enough." He twisted the handle and a blade pierced both of their chest.

"NO!" I screamed, ripping the blade from my leg. I ran/limped to his side, and fell to my knees. "Michael." I sobbed, as he gasped his last breath. I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped one arm around me as he stared up at his brother.

"You wanted to live like one of them." Gabriel said, his eyes filled with tears. "Now you'll die like one of them." My tears fell freely, tainted with my blood. Before Michael took his last breath, he pulled my face up to meet his, and pressed his lips to mine again. His body began to glow, and disappear beneath me in a cloud of gold and then blue.

Gabriel walked over to the stove, I could hear it too. The propane tank was leaking, and I smiled. "Go Bob."

"Sorry…" he breathed, when Gabriel faced him. "We're out of business." And with that the station exploded. I ignored the flames as I stared down at where Michael once was, smiling. It's not like the fire really hurt me anyway.

_I can not believe I'm still doing this._ I thought as I climbed up the side of a mountain. I found Jeep knocked out, and Gabriel with Charlie backed up on the edge, holding her baby. "Give me the child." Gabriel said.

"No." Charlie replied, after looking at the boy.

"Then death will come to you both."

"Not if I can help it." I said, throwing myself at the angel in unison to Jeep. We plummeted towards the ground and I heard Charlie scream out.

Gabriel threw me off of him and pulled out his knife. "Why do you continue to fight?" he asked. "When you know all hope is lost?". I remembered my vow. Jeep stared at me for a moment as I stood back up, my eyes flashing to that of Daemonium.

**Jeep:**

"Why do you continue to fight, when you know all hope is lost?" Gabriel asked Parker, as she stood. Her eyes flashed black and red, her face as hard as stone as she blocked Gabriel's path to me.

"Fuck you." she spat. He raised his arm to strike her but there was a sudden blast of light and Michael swooped down.

"This can't be." Gabriel said, astonished. "You've disobeyed him." Michael had his wings back. I looked to Parker to see blood running down her cheeks. I could tell that she was happy Michael was alive and back in God's good graces, but sad that he was an angel again.

"You gave him what he asked for." Michael started. "I gave him what he needed." He explained. Gabriel's expression turned to rage as he attacked Michael, but Michael just slice his stomach with his new sword.

"Do it." Gabriel said, while Michael held his chin up with the tip of his blade. "Do it!" he shouted when he hesitated.

"No." Michael said, shaking his head.

"I would not have shown you such mercy." Gabriel said, staring at his brother.

"I know. That's why you failed him." Gabriel held in his tears as he flew away.

Michael turned to me, "They're waiting." he said. He turned to leave and Parker took a step back, lowering her head.

"Where you going?" I asked, getting up quickly.

"You're the true protector. You always have been." he said.

"Will we ever see you again." I asked, including Parker in the 'we'.

Michael turned and looked at me, and glanced at Parker. "Have faith." he said simply. I heard Parker hic-up I looked at her standing beside me.

"So that's it?" she asked, her voice small, which was weird. "Just like last time?" she asked. I remembered before, when she and Michael explained what was going on. When he told us how she fit into everything, how they knew each other, and I realized something. When Parker looked at Michael, she had this twinkle in her eyes…she loved him.

The look that came over Michael's face just proved that he felt the same way. "I have been called back…" he whispered, turning away. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Michael clenched his hands into fists and the next words that came out of his mouth made Parker fall to her knees. "I can never love you in such a way." and he spread his wings and flew off.

I wrapped Parker in my arms and let her sob into my chest for a while, until she was ready to go back up the mountain.

**Parker:**

**We were in the car, Jeep driving down the highway, Charlie in the front seat, me in the back. My vow was to protect the good and pure, and so I would protect the baby along with Jeep. My heart was still heavy because of Michael. I still cried myself to sleep and let myself relive the nightmares. **

**Charlie had tried countless times to cheer me up, help me get over Michael/ But, the thing is, I'm part demon and demons mate. I made love to Michael, the archangel. So I could never get over him. I'm getting tired of all the bullshit.**


End file.
